nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Downtown Newhaven
That's nice! 13:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Tanks! Wanna buy a residence? 13:25, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I have to watch my number of residences first :) 13:31, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::This is my third, but I would sell al of them just to live here! I hope to make Newhaven a small, friendly and interresting town. 13:37, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Your third? But you can only have 2 (Constitution)... :-) Tss! 13:57, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I thought I could have 3, I'll give one away.. 14:01, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You can have three when you become a Member of the Congress. 14:03, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yuri: I made a seal (I'm actually still editing), it's like this: blue border, blue waves, green background. Something else on it? Other colors? :::::::And... check out this link: CLICK HERE. 14:09, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Lijst O is awesome, I'll make myself member at once. And no other colors (just the blue, white and the green you added). ps what do you think of the Abby Park? I'll upload some pictures too. 14:17, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Nice! Like it, naranja. 14:19, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Like the seal? 14:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::Like it? ofcourse I do! 14:25, 18 December 2007 (UTC) comming to live here i came to live here (i can, isn't it?) and love to help building the other parts of the city :That's great. Sure you can have a living here, and when you become a citizen, you will even be able to have two residences. If you want to help building this town, you could talk to the mayor: Yuri Medvedev, he will be happy with a helping hand. 09:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::How do you pronounce that name? (my little sister wants to know what i'm doing and i told her about this town and the moyar) Yoerie Medveedeef? it doesn't sound very english or i just have a bad accent :::Well, his real name is Joeri Van der Sype but on Wikination we call him Yuri Medvedev, a Russian name. So Med-vé-dev or something like that. 09:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::whit a good accent that is easier to pronounce than his real name (no offence ofcourse) 09:35, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I don't think he'd like to here that (he lóves his real name ) 09:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Yes I do, but for an inhabitant of Newhaven I go over things a little more easy. (what is you naranjea doing here Dimi?) 09:48, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, it just means 'all right!' or 'lets give it a try!'. By the way: whay do you think of a meeting in the Zele library by 4:30 PM ? 09:49, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think In can this afternoon. 09:55, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, as you can see it will be rather late (around 4 or 5 o'clock), but HRH has to go to the Barber Shop first... 09:58, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::four/five is ok with me. please bring pictures from the HRH in the barber shop! 10:03, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Haha 10:05, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I see. It is an town but a neighborhood. Sven Plemming 18:00, 17 June 2008 (UTC)